No More Bella
by Glitterb1234
Summary: Bella's POV, post Breaking Dawn. Random idea: Bella is forced to leave Edward. What will her new life hold, and can she ever find happiness again? Please R
1. Farewell

**This idea came to me when I was trying to think of ways to reverse New Moon (ie. Bella leaves Edward). Hope you enjoy it!**

**Review and let me know what you think.**

**Glitterb**

* * *

"What are you doing mommy?" a little voice asked from behind me.

I turned, momentarily distracted from my packing. Renesmee was staring at me, questions in her eyes. I smiled. It was just like her to forget that I was going away this weekend.

"I'm going to stay with Tanya for a few days."

Her face fell. I crossed the room in half a heartbeat, taking her into my arms. She wasn't a baby anymore, but she still managed to fit against my chest perfectly.

"Don't worry baby," I murmured, rocking her gently, "I'll be back on Monday, I promise."

"Is Daddy going?"

"No, Daddy's staying here. He'll look after you."

She pressed her hand to my cheek, showing me how much she missed me already.

"I'll miss you too Nessie. But you'll see. I'm only a phone call away."

She sniffed as I put her down and returned to the duffel bag on the bed.

***

"You promise you'll call when you get there?"

I sighed. "For the hundredth time Edward, will you stop fussing? I'm not some fragile little human anymore; I won't bring the plane down."

He smiled my favourite crooked smile. "Sorry love. Old habits die hard."

I laughed and hugged him tightly. Maybe a little too tightly - I still hadn't grown out of my newborn strength - but he didn't complain. Instead he put one finger under my chin and guided my lips up to his.

After a moment I pulled away. "I have to get going."

His shoulders slumped, and I had to smile.

"I'll see you Monday." I promised, pecking him lightly on the lips before heading for the check-in desk.

Little did I know that I would be forced to break my promise; that I wouldn't see Edward or Nessie again for a very long time; that something evil waited in Denali.

Waited for me.


	2. Threats

The coke bottle spun around the little circle, pointing to each of us in turn. It began to slow, and I tensed, sure it would stop on me. But it continued to turn, and ended up facing Kate... again.

We all laughed as Kate made a face.

Tanya, Carmen, Kate and I, along with their new sisters, Crystal and Maddy, were playing Truth or Dare on the floor of their living room. Eleazar and Garret had disappeared, probably hunting; anything to get away from us.

It was Tanya's 70th birthday, and we were having a girl's weekend to celebrate. Kate had planned it in secret. She had invited Rose and Alice as well, but Rosalie and Emmet were taking another shot at college, and Alice had stayed behind to give Nessie some female company, because Esme and Carlisle were on vacation for their anniversary.

"Truth or Dare Kate?" Crystal trilled, her voice almost as high as Alice's.

"I can't imagine there's anything else you can ask me. This is, what, the sixth time it's landed on me?"

"Tenth actually." I corrected.

She glared at me. "No one likes a smart ass Bella."

I just stuck my tongue out at her. The others laughed, and we couldn't help joining in, our squabble forgotten.

"Anyway," Kate said, when she was able to speak, "I don't think there's any more truths to tell, so I'll go with dare." Her chin lifted slightly, preparing for whatever Crystal was going to throw at her.

She considered for a second, then grinned and reached behind the couch, bringing out a big bottle of Jack Daniels and a tray of shot glasses. Kate's jaw dropped, and Crystal smirked.

"I dare you to drink three whole shots _without _bringing them back up. You have to swallow _and_ keep them down."

Kate growled, a low menacing sound, but she took the bottle and a glass, and forced down three shots, with no more complaint than low grumbling, a few disgusted faces and one gag. The rest of us were rolling on the floor laughing by the time she was done, and we barley calmed down enough to spin the bottle again.

Miraculously, I managed to make it through the whole evening without having to touch the alcohol, while everyone else had at least three glasses; they all hated it, and Tanya even said, "and the humans drink this stuff for _fun?_"

Unfortunately, the fact that I had avoided dares meant I was telling a lot of truths, mostly about Edward (inevitably). I was forced to reveal the location of our first date, the first time I had seen him, and our honeymoon, as well as several details of a rather more personal nature. Thankfully, the others had the bottle land on them so often that we were all giving out the same information, though in Crystal, Maddy and Tanya's case the questions veered more into how many human men they had seduced, and which of their various vampire partners was the best in bed.

I left at eleven, because I had to get back to my hotel and pack. My flight was at five the next morning; the earlier I left, the sooner I could be home with my baby and my Edward. I was so focused on getting back, hurrying towards my goal, that I didn't even know she was there until she stepped out of a dark alley in front of me.

I hissed as recognition dawned.

"What do you want Jane?" I snarled, wanting more than anything to rip her throat out right here right now. The street was deserted; no one would see.

Jane smiled a cruel little smile at me. "I have a proposition for you." Her voice was just as unpleasant as my memory.

"Proposition?" I growled. I didn't like the sound of that.

"Well, I suppose it's more of a demand really. You see, we have a new guard member with a very interesting ability. He can see when one of us reveals ourselves. It's very vague; he's still learning, and he only sees the faces of those involved. But he had a vision of you a little while ago."

The surprise brought me up short and I took a step back. "Me? But I haven't told anyone, none of us have."

She smirked. "Oh but Bella you have. Don't you see? Christiano saw you and your father. Just showing yourself to him after your change is enough. If we had known, we would have dealt with it sooner. As it is, Aro would like to offer you an... Alternative."

Shock had me pinned to the spot, absolutely rigid. Charlie. They were going to kill Charlie. Unless...

"What kind of... alternative?" I asked my voice shaking.

Jane made a face. "I think it's stupid, and a waste of time; but Master won't be disobeyed." Her features twisted back into that cruel little smile as she continued. "You have the option to join us; to become a part of the Volturi. A once in a lifetime opportunity."

I was shaking, but I tried not to let it show. "And if I refuse?"

"If you refuse, I'm afraid we would have no choice but to dispose of the human. Now Bella, you must listen to me carefully. Go back to your hotel. Cancel your flight. Tell no one what you are doing. Pack your bags and meet me at the airport at 4 am tomorrow. If you don't turn up, I will inform Aro and we will come for your father. Understood?"

I couldn't move. "You're... blackmailing me?" I managed to choke.

She laughed softly. "Think of it more as... creative persuasion. I shall see you tomorrow."

And with that, Jane disappeared as suddenly as she had arrived, melting into the darkness.

My mind was panicking, racing at the speed of light. I hurried back to my hotel, infuriated by the need to move at a human pace.

I didn't see anyway I could get out of this. I couldn't let them kill Charlie, and I couldn't drag my family into this. My only option was to do as I was told. I would have to hope that it would be enough, and that they would leave Charlie alone.

The next morning, I arrived at the airport at four. As instructed, I had cancelled my flight back to Seattle, and I met Jane outside, resigned to my fate.


	3. New Life

Felix met us at the gate in Florence, along with a bulky blond vampire with a far away look in his eyes. The flight had been timed perfectly, so it was dark already as we ran through the streets. Well, they ran; I was carried, held between the boys like a small child while Jane led. I had only the small duffel bag for my visit to Tanya with me, and that was slung over the shoulder of the blond one, who I came to understand was Christiano, the new guard who saw visions of vampires who had revealed themselves, along with the humans involved.

When Volterra loomed out of the gloom, I worked very hard to suppress a shudder as memories of my last trip here flashed through my mind. They were very clear, despite the fact that they were human.

My bag was returned to me once we were inside the city and they were sure I wouldn't make a run for it, and I was taken straight to Aro. He was in a big room with a gold ceiling that I had never seen before, half a dozen grey-cloaked figures surrounding him

"Oh well done Jane!" he crowed when he saw me, his milky red eyes flashing with excitement, "I knew you wouldn't fail me."

"Of course not Master," she said, smiling sweetly at him.

He turned to me. "I am sure you will be quite comfortable here Bella. Felix will show you to your room, and then you and I will have a little talk about your place here, and what I expect from you, alright?"

I nodded, lowering my eyes. I heard him sigh heavily.

"Really, you are going to have to do better than that. When I ask you a question like that, you will answer 'yes Master' or 'no Master' as appropriate. Do you understand?" he sounded like a teacher addressing a new student.

"Yes Master." I whispered, trying not to cringe.

"Good!" he said, happy again, "off you go now, I will see you soon."

Jane, Christiano and Felix bowed, and I followed suit, before Felix led me from the room.

We climbed up a winding staircase until we reached the very top of the tower. There, a little dark wood door with black iron supports across it stood open, giving a view of my new room. It was small but comfortable, with a dressing table, a little closet and even a small bed. I looked around it, not really seeing anything. It was all foreign and hideous compared to my cosy little cottage and our big white bedroom.

"Just put your bag down," Felix said in his deep gruff voice, "you can unpack later. Master doesn't like to be kept waiting."

I just nodded, dumped my bag on the bed, and followed him out of the room and back down the stairs.

The big room was empty apart from Aro when I re-entered it. He smiled at me again, and I bowed.

"Come here Bella," he said in his high, scratchy voice, "it will be easier to talk if we are close."

This wasn't strictly true - I could hear him just fine from the other end of the room - but I did as I was told and approached him.

"Much better," he crooned, "now, down to business. First of all, there is the proper way to address the various people here. That is fairly simple. You will refer to your fellow guard members by their full first name unless they tell you otherwise. You will address my brothers and myself as Master at all times, and you will not speak to Sulpicia and Athenadora at all without permission. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master." I replied, my eyes turned respectfully downwards.

"Good. Now, I assume you would rather be referred to as Bella?" He made it a question; as if he wasn't sure what I would want. I thought for a moment. What did I want?

"Actually... Master," I began, hesitant, "I would much rather separate this life from my old life. You know, not be reminded of who I was more than necessary. So..." I bit my lip, "do you think it would be possible for everyone to call me Isabella from now on? If that's ok with you, of course." I added hurriedly

"Of course!" Aro exclaimed, "Whatever you would prefer... Isabella." He seemed to be testing it out, trying the name to see how it sounded.

"Is there anything else I should know?" I asked, eager to get this over with so I could escape and have some time alone. I needed to cry; or at least, to do the vampire equivalent of crying, which amounted to an odd prickling in my eyes and dry sobs.

"Not right now. I will explain the other aspects of life here as we come to them. Now, Isabella, you will probably want some more clothing and other personal belongings. I can send someone out to buy whatever you need." He smiled at me. "I want you to be comfortable here."

"That's very kind of you Master, but the only things I need cannot be bought." Just saying the words made the prickling start, and I had a hard time keeping my voice from cracking. Aro's smile slipped and he looked very solemn.

"Would you like to go home Isabella?"

My head snapped up and I stared at him incredulously. "Home?"

"Just briefly, to collect some of your own things. You would have an escort, of course; but you could go into your home, fetch your own clothes. You could even say your goodbyes if that makes you happy. I'm sure Edward will be very worried about you. And little Renesmee."

Their names ripped through me, leaving a burning agony in my heart. But I couldn't turn down the opportunity to go back to the cottage one last time.

"Thank you Master. You are very kind. Would it be possible for me to leave right away? I don't want to waste any time."

He smiled at me, satisfied that he was helping me. "Of course Isabella. You will have to run, it's too late to book a flight, but Demitri will go with you and he will help you find your way." He snapped his fingers and Alec appeared out of nowhere. "Fetch Demitri. I have a job for him."

I bowed once more as Alec ran off to find Demitri.


	4. One Last Look

"How much farther?" Demitri moaned. We had switched places after we passed Seattle an hour earlier, so I was now leading him. It didn't feel right, showing him where I lived, but I couldn't avoid it; he had been ordered never to let me out of his sight except for when I was in the house.

"Not much farther." I sniffed, and the myriad of scents hit me like a bulldozer. I focused on the trail I was following; all our family, mixed together, but with Edward, Nessie, Jacob and I strongest and most prominent. "Can you smell that?" I called to him, "we're almost there."

He just huffed and continued to follow me.

About five minutes later, we reached the little clearing of the cottage. I could see the confusion on Demitri's face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I thought you all lived together closer to town. This place looks like it could barley hold one person, let alone nine, and we're miles from the trails."

I sighed and jumped down from the trees. There was no sound of movement inside; no one was in.

"We don't all live here," I corrected him, "this is just for our little family; just me and Renesmee and Edward."

"oh." he seemed startled. I sighed again and went to the door. It was unlocked.

"Wait here," I told him sternly, "I won't be long."

Once inside I took a moment to breath in the scents, committing them to memory. Then I hurried down the corridor to our bedroom. I pulled the smallest of the four suitcases off of the top shelf in the closet and began to pack some of the more sensible things in my clothing collection. I skipped over most of the white garment bags and their various silk and satin occupants, opting instead for jeans and plain cotton shirts. I was sure Aro would decide to treat me to some new clothes anyway, so what was the point in packing tons of stuff I wouldn't wear.

I took only one bag down. Slightly greyer than the others, and still smelling faintly of Charlie's house, the bag containing my wedding dress stood out from the others, largely because it had a rack all to itself and a big white ribbon tied round the hanger. I folded it carefully into the case, and then moved on to the living room.

I took all my books off the shelf, leaving only a much abused Romeo and Juliet behind. Going to the bottom shelf, I took out three books from the stack of photo albums.

One was my old scrapbook, finished off with graduation photos alongside the snapshots from September. I had of course replaced all the pictures Edward had taken out once he returned them to me.

The second was a small, one picture per page album of wedding photos.

Last was Nessie's baby book. It was stuffed with three years worth of photos, which had actually been taken over six months. Every phase of her childhood was in there, along with lots of pictures of the rest of the family, including me. My favourite page was one titled 'The First Time I Met Daddy', which had four pictures of Edward holding Nessie when she was only a day old.

I slipped the photos into the top flap of the case and zipped it shut. Now came the hard part.

Aro had sent me back to my room to wait for Demitri, and I had used the time to write a short letter. I took it out of my pocket and read it over one last time.

**Edward,**

**I am so, so sorry. I will never forgive myself for what I am doing, but I don't have a choice. **

**It's the Volturi. They found out about Charlie. Jane caught me leaving Tanya's, and she says that just showing myself to him is breaking the rules. They were going to kill him, unless I joined them. I don't want to, but I can't let him be hurt because of me.**

**I wish there was another way, but I can't see it. We can't protect him without really revealing ourselves, and we can't fight them alone. There is no choice, no alternative.**

**I will miss you, all of you, with all my heart. I will be thinking of you every second.**

**Look after yourself. For Nessie; she needs you. And for me.**

**I love you. Forever. Never forget that.**

**Goodbye my love.**

**Bella**

I sealed the letter into its envelope, along with a short note for Nessie.

**Renesmee,**

**I am very sorry that I have to go away. I don't know when I will come back, or if I will come back at all, but I don't want you to be unhappy. You have to be strong.**

**Look after Daddy for me. You are all he has left now.**

**Never forget; wherever I am, however long we are apart, we will always be together in our hearts.**

**I love you, my little nudger. **

**Mommy**

I propped the envelope up on the fire place, then heaved the suitcase off the floor and took one last look around my home. Then I walked out, closed the door, and turned my back on Bella Cullen.


	5. Feeding Time

When we got back to Volterra, I shut myself up in my room to unpack. I sifted through the pictures, taking my favourites out and sticking them to the walls by the bed and around the mirror. As predicted, there were three pristine new dresses waiting in the closet, one red and two black, all silk and corsets. I used them as a cover for the long garment bag, intent on wearing only my own clothes for as long as possible.

Also waiting for me was a light grey hooded cloak.

This made it final.

I laid the cloak out on my bed. Beside it I placed a photo of the whole family which Jacob had taken about two weeks ago, on Esme's birthday. I put my hand between them, separating them.

Two different worlds. Two different people. Never to touch.

A loud beeping startled me, and I realized I had forgotten about the cell phone in my duffel bag; the one thing I hadn't unpacked. I dug through it until I found the phone.

52 missed calls and 29 text messages. All from Edward.

I sighed and started to cycle through them.

He had given up leaving messages after the 25th call, and all the texts were begging me to come home, or call him. It made my heart ache to read them, but I never once thought about hitting delete. These desperate pleas would be my only connection to him for who knew how long.

As I finished reading the last message, the phone buzzed again.

**Mommy, **it said.

**Help! I don't know what to do. We just got home, and you've been gone for days, and now your books are gone, and your clothes, and all the pictures. Daddy found a letter on the fire and now he's crying. What's wrong? Why is Daddy sad? Help me Mommy!**

**Ness**

What could I say? What would reassure her? I hit reply.

**Ask Daddy for the note with your name on it. I've just gone away for a while. Daddy will explain.**

**Please don't text me again. Tell Daddy to stop too. It won't help anything.**

**I love you.**

**Mommy**

I pressed send just as a loud banging sounded on my door. I gasped and hid the phone under my quilt.

"Come in." I called, trying to sound normal.

Jane stuck her head around the door. "It's dinner time, newbie."

"N-now?" My voice shook.

"Yes now," Jane said, sounding exasperated. She came more fully into the room. "What are you doing up here anyway?"

She surveyed the room; the pictures, the clothes in the closet... the small lump under the sheets.

"What have we here?" she said, sneering. Her voice sounded horrible.

Faster than I could catch her, she darted over and pulled the phone out, just as it buzzed once more.

She flipped the phone open and I growled.

"Give it back Jane, that's mine." I snarled. She didn't listen.

"Let's see. OH!" Her cruel little smirk made yet another appearance. She chuckled.

"Mommy, don't do this," she read, putting on a ridiculous high voice. "I know I should be strong, but I can't live without you. Daddy won't even talk to me. There must be some way you can get away. Please come home! Nessie." She laughed. "How precious! The little one wants you back. Well, she's going to have to get used to disappointment then, isn't she?"

With that, Jane flipped the phone shut, held it up, and slowly crushed it between her fingers. The plastic popped and the circuits cracked, and I snarled again. She just smirked.

"Oopsie!" she said.

That did it.

I roared, launching myself at her with all my strength. She squealed and fled, but I caught her easily. We rolled down the stairs, snapping and snarling at each other, wrestling for control. At the bottom, I pinned her into the floor, holding her throat in my hand.

"Isabella!" someone shouted, and my head snapped up. Aro was standing there, a shocked look on his face. I jerked up, still defensive. Jane got to her feet, straightening her rumpled clothes.

"Would one of you like to explain to me what is going on here?" he asked, and the same tone was in his voice as earlier; like he was talking to misbehaving school children.

"She attacked me!" Jane screeched, pointing an accusing finger at me. I growled.

"Isabella." Aro cautioned. I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Master," I said, trying not to snarl, "I still have a little trouble controlling my temper."

"Granted, but there is no smoke without fire, so to speak. Was there a reason you got angry at Jane?"

"I..." I hesitated. Did I really want to say this? I decided I didn't have a choice.

"I forgot that I still had my old cell phone in my bag. Edward's been trying to contact me, and when Jane came in, she found the phone right when he sent me another message. She read it out, and then she broke it. I got angry. It's as simple as that."

Aro nodded. "That makes sense. It is often difficult to channel our anger. Jane, you will apologise to Isabella for breaking her phone."

Jane glared at me. "Sorry," she spit through her teeth.

"Now Isabella, I trust you do not have any other communication devices."

"No Master."

"Good," he smiled, "then we can proceed. This way ladies."

He held his hand out for us to go ahead of him. Jane stalked past me towards the little door halfway down the hall.

I recognised that door. All of a sudden, I couldn't move. Aro was still watching me curiously. "Something wrong Isabella?" he asked.

"Master, I... I don't know if I will be able to join you." I whispered.

"Come now Isabella, it's only natural."

"Yes Master, but still... I've never... never killed a person before... ever. I don't know... if I can... change who I am... just because I have changed my life." I was very hesitant, not wanting to make him angry at me.

I felt a feather light hand on my shoulder, and looked up. Aro was looking at me, his eyes full of his own brand of kindness.

"I understand Isabella. You don't want to disappoint your former family."

I winced when he said 'former'. He pretended not to notice.

"But _you_ understand that we can't provide you with the nourishment you are accustomed to. We simply don't have the facilities. I'm afraid it's this or nothing."

I shook my head. Not wanting to face the truth.

"I'm sorry Isabella. Truly I am." He seemed lost in thought for a second. "Give me a day or two. I'll try to work something out. I can't promise you your usual diet, but I can try to find a way that you won't find difficult."

I stared at him. "You'd really do that for me?"

"Of course!" he smiled, "I told you, I want you to be comfortable here. Now why don't you go back up to your room? They will be starting soon, and I'm sure you don't want to be around for that."

I bowed to him. "Thank you Master. I am truly grateful."

Then I turned and darted back up the stairs, to my little room.

The closest thing I had to home.


	6. Mission

One thing could be said about Aro; he was a man true to his word. Two days after he made his promise, one of the lower guard members knocked nervously on my door and handed me a blood bag - the kind you get in hospitals for transfusions - and a large silver goblet. The cup had a raised engraving on it of two dragons, curled around each other, with glinting ruby eyes set into the metal. I split the bag open, reeling at the scent that filled the room, and poured it out into the cup. Then I set it on my dresser, sat down, and stared at my reflection.

My eyes had been gold for a good year now. I still wore contacts around Charlie, not wanting to give him too much to cope with, as we were easing him into the idea of Renesmee talking. Thinking of those first few months, the blazing red eyes, then the dull amber, I couldn't help mentally calculating how long it would take to get my eyes the way they were now. I banished that thought immediately. There was no going back. My old life was behind me. This was the final piece of the puzzle; the final brick in the wall that separated Bella Cullen from Isabella, Volturi soldier.

Summoning up all my courage, I lifted the cup in both hands, closed my eyes... and put it to my lips. The smell, so close to my nose, made my throat burn uncontrollably, and I tried to swallow to calm it. The angle I had the cup at meant that my gulp tipped the first drops onto my tongue.

Oh!

It was exquisite, like nothing I had ever tasted. I instantly wanted more. A very small part of my head, the part still clinging to the person I used to be, screamed, disgusted and horrified.

I ignored that little voice, swallowing greedily, feeling the hot, wet liquid sooth my throat the way nothing had ever soothed it before. Only when I was sure I had swallowed every last drop did I put the cup down and open my eyes.

They blazed crimson. They had never been this bright before. Ever. Not even when I had only just woken up. I felt the power singing through my limbs, humming like electricity, increasing my waning strength tenfold. I flexed my fingers and stretched my arms out, marvelling at the feeling.

A soft tap on my door startled me.

"C-come in!" I called, trying to calm down.

Aro put his head around the door. "Ah! You have fed!" He smiled at me, his face unexpectedly warm. I smiled back.

"Thank you Master. So much. It's perfect, just what I need."

His smile grew wider and he entered the room. "How do you feel?"

I considered that for half a second.

"It's so... different. I've never felt so strong before. I feel like...like I can do anything." I smiled. It was an odd feeling, certainly, but it wasn't unpleasant.

Aro looked almost smug; satisfaction radiated from him in waves.

"Come," he said, holding out his hand to me, "it's time for your first training session."

Training was a fairly simple affair. Each guard member had a different regime, though they sometimes worked in pairs if they were similar. I was paired with Felix and Alec. Felix did the physical side of my sessions, the fighting, building on what little I already knew. I briefly imagined the smug look that would undoubtedly have been on Emmett's face if he were here, because after my first lesson Felix commented, "Those Cullens are weird, but I have to admit, they gave you a pretty good foundation." Apparently, the basic knowledge I had picked up in December was just the ground works, but it was good, and that made it easier for Felix to build up to more complicated things. I progressed quickly, and Caius took to watching me practise whenever he could, a mysterious glint in his eyes, almost as if he could imagine the possibilities when I was _really_ good.

With Alec, I worked on my shield. This training was done in the presence of all three ancients, along with ten or so other guard members, including Jane, Demitri, Christiano and Chelsea, who had managed to coax me out of my room. She was my friend, and I spent a lot of time with her.

We started with the basics. My first time, I just stood in the centre of the room, my shield stretched out a few feet, and described the feeling of each of the offensive mental talents to Aro. Then they tested my extension. Alec filled the room with his paralysing mist, and I had to stretch my shield as far and as precisely as I could, covering every person in the room without including Alec or leaving any gaps. This was a bit of a challenge, but after a few weeks I could do it in seconds. I always aimed for the ancients first, because Aro liked to watch the stretch and power of the shield; the way the mist seemed to roll backwards as I pushed for the next person; the reaction of the ones I protected, their eyes blinking as they came back to reality. He came and stood next to me and asked me what it felt like.

"Like elastic Master, stretched out tight. It was hard at first, but I practised a lot, and it's much easier to stretch now."

"And the others?"

"I don't quite understand Master."

"What do they feel like, the people you shield?"

I thought for a moment before answering.

"Like bright spots of light. They are glowing beacons; extensions of my self, almost. It's like a... a sixth sense. I can feel the people inside my shield; feel the minds I am protecting."

Aro smiled, and went back to his seat, looking thoughtful.

It continued like this for about a week. Then, one day, Aro asked me to stay behind after my session with Alec.

"I was wondering Isabella," he said, eying me speculatively. "Have you ever done anything else with your shield? It seems so powerful; you must be able to do more than stretch it."

"I don't know Master," I answered honestly, "I haven't really had that much practise. I know I can make it thicker, but that's about it."

He pursed his white lips. "I don't know. Something tells me you can do more."

I gnawed on my lip for a moment. Then I bowed my head. "I am sorry Master. I have not been truthful."

Suddenly, he was right there, lifting my chin to look me in the eye. "What have you kept, child?" he asked, his voice sounding just as pleasant as before.

"I can do something else with my shield, though I haven't had much practise, and I'm not very good at it."

He looked fascinated. "What is it?"

I took a deep breath. "Well, when I was working on it last December, Zafrina tried teaching me how to push it away altogether, to strengthen me. I didn't do very well until after our encounter in the clearing, because that was when I really came to understand my shield properly. I haven't done it much, and it's much more difficult than just stretching out and protecting other people."

Aro was staring at me, an eager glint in his eyes. "Can you try it now?"

I bit my lip again. "I can try. It takes a lot of concentration. The only time I ever do it right is with E-Edward." I stuttered a little on his name.

Aro held his hand out to me. "Just try. That's all I ask."

I hesitated for a moment, and then put my hand in his. He held it tightly, gripping it with both hands so our palms touched. I could feel every detail of his powdery skin. As a human I had thought it like shale. Now it felt like wet sand that had dried out and stuck in the shape of a man; grainy, but solid.

I closed my eyes and focused. This was harder than usual, because I didn't have the motivation of trying to show Edward how much I loved him. But I made a very great effort and pushed my shield away. I heard Aro sigh, but I ignored it. I could already feel the elastic pull, the resistance trying to snap the shield back. I had to be totally focused if I wanted to hold it for any length of time.

I don't know how long we stood there, but, out of nowhere, a loud bang broke my concentration. My shield snapped back and my eyes opened wide. Aro dropped my hand as Caius came in, his face a mask of pure fury, with a frightened looking Christiano trailing behind him.

"Why, brother, what has you so angry?" Aro asked, his tone polite. I folded my hands in front of me and went to stand beside Christiano, letting Caius take my place beside Aro.

Caius seemed too furious to speak. He just stuck his hand out for Aro to take. After a moment, Aro released him. His face looked troubled.

"Is this true Christiano?" he asked. "Is this what you saw?"

"Yes Master," Christiano answered.

"Then we have a very serious problem." He eyed me for a moment, and then seemed to make up his mind about something. "Christiano, you, Isabella, and Demitri will deal with this. Fill them in on the way there. Go, now."

Christiano and I bowed, before he pulled me hurriedly from the room.

"So, what are we dealing with here?" Demitri asked, his tone all business, like we were discussing a change in the stock market, or a new investor in a large company.

The three of us were racing through the dark countryside, heading for a little tourist town in Oregon, right on the west coast.

Christiano looked very serious. "Fairly straightforward, on the surface. Vampire woman, human partner, she's told him everything."

"Why does that take three to deal with?" I wondered idly. My stomach was churning at the thought of enforcing the law. I would much rather have stayed in Volterra.

"Because it doesn't end there." Christiano replied, frowning. "The man wanted a child; a son to be his heir. When he found out his 'angel' couldn't give him one, he demanded she do something about it. Her idea of solving the problem was to create an immortal child."

Demitri hissed. I couldn't speak.

Immortal children were taboo. No one made them anymore. If people in the town had seen this child, if it had hurt people... I didn't even want to think about it.

"What do we do?" I whispered.

It was Demitri who answered. "We go in, we get rid of the woman, the child, and any humans who have seen them. We do it quickly, without unnecessary violence. Can we assume she is a lone wanderer?" He turned to Christiano, who nodded.

"If she had a coven, they're long gone by now."

I listened to them with only half my concentration. The other half was trying to prepare itself for what was about to happen. Because this was going to involve death, in some form, and it was very likely humans who were going to pay most of the price. In the back of my head, I was trying to come up with ways to avoid a slaughter.

When we reached the house where the vampire woman lived, we slowed down to barely human speed, keeping as quiet as possible. We all listened.

There was the sound of a human heart beat on the second floor, slow with peaceful sleep.

On the first floor, a soft, syrupy voice was singing softly; a lullaby, so sweet it made my still heart ache. Behind the singing, a baby cooed softly.

Demitri knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in!" the voice called, before returning to her singing.

Demitri glanced at Christiano as he opened the door. I saw Christiano mouth "Sarah," and realised that Demitri had been silently asking the woman's name.

We walked down the short hallway to the living room. The boys looked at me. Apparently, I would be the leader. I took a deep breath to compose myself, and then nodded. They moved to take my flanks, and we rounded the corner.

Sarah sat in a rocking chair by an open fire facing us, a blanket wrapped bundle in her arms. She looked up as we entered, and froze instantly.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice hard; but she was obviously terrified.

"I am Isabella," I said, putting on a sugary sweet voice and imagining how Jane would do this. "And this is Christiano and Demitri."

"What do you want?" Sarah hissed, her hands tightening around the bundle.

"I think you know what we want." I sneered. The boys chuckled. "You have been a very bad girl Sarah. A very bad girl indeed."

"I don't know what you mean," she said, expression defensive, eyes afraid.

"Don't play dumb with us," Demitri hissed menacingly, taking a step forward. "We know what you've done."

"I don't know what you mean," Sarah repeated, eyes suddenly on the floor, tone dead.

"Where did the baby come from Sarah?" I asked, sounding innocent and threatening ant the same time. Christiano snickered. Sarah began to shake.

"And the man upstairs? The one who knows all about us? What did you think, that we were just going to ignore this? That we wouldn't find out? That was very silly of you." I smirked. "We always find out."

The boys moved so they were in front of me. "And we never give second chances," they hissed in unison.

Sarah began to sob, clutching the little vampire to her chest so tightly it began to howl. Christiano and Demitri moved steadily forward, hiding her from my view.

Then the screams began.

The metallic screeching of Sarah and the baby filled my ears and my mind. It bounced off the walls and brought the human racing down the stairs. I turned and smirked at him, watching his horrified expression as he took in the huddle in the living room.

He raced past me, not even seeming to care that I was there. I let him go. The boys would take care of him.

I didn't turn, but his scream joined the others. The smell of incense filled the house as the vampires burned, mixed with the man's blood in an intoxicatingly horrific mist.

That scent brought the gravity of the situation crashing down on me. I whirled, just in time to see the mangled remains of the baby crumble into ash.

I had to get out of there.

I didn't think, I just turned and ran; through the kitchen, out the back door and into the trees at the edge of the lawn.

I was paying so little attention to my surroundings, I didn't see the blur of white skin and black hair until it smacked into me, knocking us both to the ground with a resounding BOOM. I sprang up, intending to continue on my path, but I was stopped in my tracks by a horribly familiar voice.

"Bella?" Alice asked, her voice no more than a whisper.

I didn't move. I didn't turn. I just stood still as I listened to Alice picking herself up off the forest floor.

"Bella, is that you?" Her hand grasped my wrist, but I shook it off.

"no." I said coldly.

Alice took a deep breath and grabbed my wrist again.

"Yes it is. You're Bella. You're my sister. You're-"

"NO!" I yelled, cutting her off. "Bella Cullen is dead; she doesn't exist anymore."

I turned to face her, my eyes boring into hers. "I am Isabella."

Alice gasped, releasing my wrist, just as Demitri and Christiano barrelled into the little clearing.

"Shorty here bothering you Isabella?" Christiano asked.

I turned my nose up, still staring at Alice.

"No," I said, my voice dead. "She just got in my way."

Demitri sneered. "She had better apologise then." He stepped towards her. "Well Cullen? We're waiting."

Alice looked at the ground. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I should have been looking where I was going."

"Apology accepted." I replied, my voice still cold and dead.

I turned to Demitri. "Are you finished?"

He nodded.

"Then we must be on our way."

I turned for the trees.

"Bella, wait!" Alice choked.

I paused, looking at her from the corner of my eye. She took it as permission to speak.

"Please come home Bella. Nothing's the same since you left. No one smiles anymore; Nessie cries all the time, and Edward won't leave his room. We miss you Bella. Please... please come back."

I turned to face her fully.

"Goodbye Alice." I said, my voice ringing with unspoken words, my eyes pleading for her understanding.

And then I darted into the trees with Demitri and Christiano on either side of me, trying to ignore the choked sobs coming from behind me, and stop my own from breaking loose.

**Wow that was a long chapter! I finally finished though. **

**Thanks for all you're support. Please check out my new story Nessie's Questions, where you can suggest an idea for a chapter.**

**Luv u all forever,**

**Glitterb**


	7. Marcus

A few days after our return to Volterra, I was summoned by Aro.

"You wanted me Master?"  
He smiled at me sweetly.

"Yes," he said. "I wanted to speak to you about your mission."

I had a feeling this was coming. "I'm sorry if I disappointed you Master." I whispered, looking at the tiled floor beneath my feet.

Aro laughed, which confused me. I thought he would want to punish me for not doing the job I was sent to do, and for running away. Apparently that wasn't the case.

"I am not angry with you Isabella. You showed excellent leadership skills, and, considering your past, it is an achievement that you went in at all." He smiled at me.

"I have decided to give you a very great honour; a promotion if you will."

"I live to serve Master," I answered obediently. "Whatever you ask, I will obey."

His smile softened. "Of course you will." He got up and began to pace. "I have noticed that Marcus has been a little down lately. I think it is because he lacks a female companion." Aro looked me in the eye. "You will be that companion."

I blanched. "Me?"

He laughed softly. "Yes, you. You are exactly what he needs; young, intelligent, and beautiful. You will put some life back into him."

I was in shock. Aro wanted me to be a companion to Marcus. My mind spun, trying to figure out everything that this would entail.

As if he could read my mind, Aro spoke.

"With regards to your standing here, you will no longer interact with the other guard members on a personal level."

Not that I did that so much before; but I would miss talking to Chelsea.

"You will mostly be with Marcus. You will answer to him, and obey his every command. The wives are no longer off limits; in fact, you will be joining them, to a certain extent. You are no longer required to take part in missions or training. You will stay here in the tower. Understood?"

"Yes Master."

"Good!" he smiled at me. "Come here. Let's get you out of that old cloak."

I approached him with as much confidence as I could muster, untying the strings of my cloak as I went. He moved behind me, pulling it off my shoulders. For a moment, it was as if more than just the weight of the material had been lifted from my shoulders.

Then he put my new cloak on me. It was thick velvet and pure black. It felt very heavy, though of course it wasn't. Aro tied the strings, then stepped back to look at me.

"It suits you," he sighed. Then he smiled widely. "Off you go now. Marcus will be in to see you shortly."

I bowed deeply, thanking him for this honour, and retreated to my turret room.

I had had very little time to myself over the last few weeks; but every so often, there would be uninterrupted periods when I could wallow in self pity and let my feelings wash over me.

At these times, I would take of my cloak, pull out the albums and look at pictures. When things were really bad, I would look at the picture of Edward on the first page of my scrapbook and talk to it, imagining I was telling him all my troubles, and daydreaming about the things he would say to make it all better.

Today I took out Nessie's baby book and started flipping through the pages, stroking my fingers across the pictures, letting my sobs flow freely. I had been here a month now. Even the most recent pictures would be out of date. My little girl was growing up, and I wasn't there to see it.

The light knock on my door made me jump, and I hurriedly pushed the book away.

The door opened, and Marcus entered, closing it behind him before turning to look at me. I stood up hurriedly and bowed. "Master."

He scoffed. "You know I really hate that. Just call me Marcus, please."

I almost smiled; he sounded like a whiny teenager.

All of a sudden, his cool finger lifted my chin, making me look him in the eye.

"Have you been crying Isabella?" he asked, and I was surprised by the concern in his voice.

"N-no." I tried to shake my head, but he held my chin tight.

"Yes you have." Why was everyone set on proving me wrong? "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Mas-Marcus. Really, it's nothing."

He frowned. "I don't believe you."

I sighed and pulled myself away from him, plopping down on the bed and staring at my shoes.

Unexpectedly, he sat down next to me. "You can tell me anything Isabella. I know Aro expects you to make me happy, but really, I could never care for anyone that way again, so there's no point in trying."

I looked up. "Again?"

"I had a wife too," he sighed, "once. Her name was Didyme. She was lost many centuries ago, during our squabbles with the Romanians. I've never really gotten over it." he turned to face me, sadness in his milky eyes. "She was everything to me; my whole universe. Athenadora, Sulpicia; they are drawn to the others by their power. But what Didyme and I shared... it was true love Isabella. I know you can understand that."

His eyes begged for my acceptance, and I was a little taken aback. I hadn't expected any of them to be capable of feeling that way, and yet here was Marcus, baring everything to me, just some girl who he barely knew.

That was when I decided something that changed my life in Volterra for good.

He had showed me his soul; I would show him mine.

I pulled the album I had been looking at out from under my bed, along with the others. He looked at me curiously.

"I brought these with me from home. They're pictures from my past. You can look at them if you want. Or I could show them to you." I looked at him, holding my hand out to the books; letting him decide.

Marcus picked up the top book- the little wedding album- and opened it up so that it rested between us, one cover on each of our knees.

"Why don't you show me? I'll only be asking a million questions otherwise."

I smiled and turned over the blank first page.

"This is from our wedding. Alice collected up all the best pictures from various people and put them in here for our anniversary."

We spent the rest of the evening, and most of the night, looking through pictures. I got more and more animated as we went through, telling funny stories that went with a few of the pictures. Marcus seemed so interested, it compelled me to continue, not worrying that I was boring him. It reminded me of Edward's two day interrogation when we first got together.

Over the next few days, Marcus and I continued to build our relationship. We talked about everything; but mostly about our pasts. He told me what little he could remember about the two decades 'BA' (before Aro), and all about his happy years with Didyme. I told him about Jake and Charlie and Renée and Phil, and all the crazy things my family did, and how much I missed Edward. I even told him about our time apart after my disastrous birthday; something I had never gone in to details about with anyone.

About a week after I became his companion, Marcus gave me a beautiful jewelled hair slide from his personal collection, and I showed him my wedding dress. We came to trust each other, and I was almost happy with him.

My past was becoming closer, but also more distant. It was a world of stories and fiction, just something I talked about.

Until two months after I joined the Volturi, when reality decided to make itself known.


	8. Emmet

That day, my past came back to bite me (no pun intended).

Marcus and I were spending the day together, which was unusual. In the month since becoming his companion, I had told Marcus just about everything, and he had revealed a lot to me. I felt like he really understood me, which was nice; I hadn't expected to find anyone like that here.

Out of nowhere, we heard a disturbance downstairs; a very noisy disturbance, with lots of banging and shouting. A minute later, Chelsea appeared, informing us that an intruder had been apprehended trying to get into the city, and that Aro had requested our presence immediately.

We went down in a hurry, not wanting to upset Aro. It seemed everyone else was already in the big room, because the corridors were empty as we almost ran down them.

"Are you ready?" Marcus asked when we reached the door, holding his arm out to me.

I took a deep breath and slipped my hand into his elbow, then nodded, trying to smile. I had never seen the Volturi deliver justice in their own home before, and I didn't know what would happen if Aro decided to end whichever unfortunate soul had crossed him. I didn't know if I could face an execution. But I had to try.

Marcus pushed the big doors open and we walked inside.

"There you are brother!" Aro cried, tension thick in his voice. "We've been waiting for you."

"Sorry Aro," Marcus said, sounding utterly bored - as usual. He was only ever animated when he talked to me. "Is there a reason you needed us so urgently? You can usually deal with intruders by yourself."

Aro huffed. "This is a little different."

That was when I heard the snarling and snapping in the little antechamber. The sound was oddly familiar; like a dream of a dream.

Caius was getting impatient. "Get him out here. Let's get this over with so we can eat."

He clapped his hands and the door opened. A little crowd of grey shrouded figures came through, dragging something between them. Whatever it was, they weren't having an easy time of it. The intruder, I assumed, was struggling like anything, and obviously stronger than those who held him. They gave up eventually, throwing him to the floor at Aro's feet.

The shock hit me like a lightning bolt. I took in a sharp breath and gripped Marcus's arm tighter.

The intruder... was Emmet.

His familiar curly brown hair was tousled and tangled. His clothes were dirty and rumpled, like they hadn't been changed in a while. His eyes were dark ochre, so he was in need of a hunt too. They were wild, those eyes, desperately searching for something. When they found mine, he sprang up, obviously meaning to come towards me... only to be thrown to the floor again by Jane. It was too much.

"Master, please!" I cried, taking a shaky step forward. Before he could say anything, my shield ballooned out to cover Emmet, leaving him sprawled on the tiles.

"Alright, Jane, enough." I heard Aro murmur, but I wasn't listening. Marcus let me move away from him, and I ran straight to Emmet, kneeling next to him and gently manoeuvring his head into my lap.

"Why don't we give them some privacy?" Marcus suggested, and I looked up at Aro, pleading with my eyes. He considered for a second, and then nodded. He motioned with his hand, and the guard members filed out hurriedly. Apparently none of them wanted to be around when Emmet got his strength back. Caius looked furious, but didn't argue.

Marcus was the last to leave. "Take as long as you need Isabella. We'll let you make the judgement on this one," he said as he closed the door.

For a moment there was total silence. I couldn't look at Emmet, though I felt his eyes on me. I just stared at the closed door, memorizing the wood grains.

His hand touched my cheek. I didn't turn.

"Bells," he pleaded, "look at me, please."

"Don't you listen?" I asked, angry now. I got up off the floor and turned my back on him.

"Bella? I don't understand, what's wrong?"

"Didn't you hear Marcus?" I all but shouted. "Didn't Alice tell you? I'm not Bella anymore."

There was silence for a moment. I didn't want to break it, but I knew Emmet's brain would still be digesting my outburst. The boy was smart, but he could still be pretty slow.

I sighed and turned back to face him. "What are you doing here Emmet?"

He blinked once, then frowned. "I came to get you of course. Why else would I come here?"

"Well, I'm sorry. You came all this way for nothing."

"What?" Emmet's jaw dropped.

"You heard me; I'm. Not. Leaving."

All of a sudden, he was right there. He grabbed the tops of my arms and shook me violently.

"Are you crazy Bella?" he shouted. "You actually want to stay here with these murderers, and leave behind everything you wanted? Everything we stand for? Why, Bella, why?"

The rage bubbled up before I could contain it.

"My name is ISABELLA!" I screeched, throwing him across the room into the wall. There was a shower of dust, but no visible damage, to him or the wall. That was good at least.

Emmet got up of the floor, but didn't approach me. He stood staring at me. I watched as his eyes took me in; my hair piled on my head in ringlets, exposing the Volturi crest around my neck; my bright red eyes; the black cloak.

"You're not just in the guard anymore are you?" he said, and I could hear accusation in his tone.

"no." I said, managing to keep my voice even with a little effort. "Aro has made me Marcus's companion."

"Companion?"  
"I'm sure Aro means for it to be something similar to a mate, but really we just talk. His heart is broken too, Em." I knew I was letting myself slip; abandoning the mask, letting Bella show through the cracks. I didn't care. This was Emmet. My big brother. He would understand. And I had to tell him so the others wouldn't be worried.

"You haven't..." he trailed off suggestively. Typical Emmet.

"No, we haven't." I smiled, then became serious. "He's still mourning his wife. And I could never betray..."

I couldn't say the name. I took a deep breath to steady myself. "I mean, we are still married after all."

We stood there, the uncomfortable silence stretching longer and longer as we both tried to think of something to say next. He broke it this time.

"Are you happy?" he asked, looking straight into my eyes and coming closer.

I shook my head. "I don't have to be. There's no alternative to this; nothing I can do to get out of it. Things are better than they were though; Marcus understands."

"And you think we wouldn't?" he retorted, sounding hurt.

I frowned. "No. but you don't need to. You just have to accept it."

I was cracking. Every second I spent looking at Emmet was bringing me closer to the pain I had been desperate to escape.

He could see that.

Emmet's big arms wrapped around me, hugging me close to him. The sense of comfort was overwhelming, and I hugged him back without thinking. My eyes prickled, and I started to sob.

I could hear him trying to comfort me, felt his hand rubbing my back. I knew in that moment that it didn't matter. My family didn't care what I had become. They would take me back willingly, if I would go; and I wanted to go. It was unmistakably a complication that I was bound to stay here. If the situation had been different, I would gladly have walked out of her with Emmet right now. But I couldn't.

That didn't mean I couldn't do him a favour.

I pulled away from his embrace, taking his hand and dragging him behind me towards the little side door.

"Where are we going?" he asked, confused.

"Shh," I hissed. "We're getting you out of here."

I pulled Emmet through the antechamber, stopping to check the corridor before I stepped out. Giana was on her lunch break, which made getting to the elevators easier. We didn't see anyone as we made our way along the dark corridors; reversing the route I had taken on my last trip to Volterra. As a high ranking member of the guard, I knew every entry and exit, every back door and every hidden tunnel. The drain where we had come through the street last time had a small metal ladder embedded in the wall, so it could function as an exit as well as an entrance. When we reached it I stopped and turned to face him. The darkness didn't stop us from seeing each other.

"Emmet, this is probably the last time we'll ever see each other. So you have to understand that I'm not doing this because I want to. I'm doing it because I have to. I'm here so the Volturi will leave Charlie alone. I'm here so that our family will survive. And I am here because I love each and every one of you, and I don't want you to get hurt. Now listen to me very carefully." I gripped his face in my hands, making him look me in the eye.

"You are going to climb up that ladder, open the grate, get out, and close it again. I will stay here until you're done. Then you are going to take anyone who has come with you and go home. No stopping, no turning around. You get out of Italy as fast as your legs can carry you. You are going to tell everyone everything that I have told you, no editing, got it?"

He nodded.

"good." I pulled him into one last hug. "Love you big brother."

"Love you little sis," he whispered into my hair. "You want me to be a messenger?"

I could hear the grin in his voice, and couldn't help smiling in response.

"Just tell everyone I love them. Give Nessie a kiss from me."

"Got it. Love you Bells."

Emmet stepped back and started to climb the ladder. When he got to the top, I heard the grate slide back. There was no light streaming down; it was the middle of the night, and the streets would be empty anyway.

"Emmet?" I called.

"Yeah Bella?"

"Thank you. For trying."

"No problem." The smile was still there in his tone, along with a love and adoration I had only heard bested by my bronze haired husband. "Thanks for letting me out."

"Bye Em."

"Bye Bells."

Then the grate clanged shut, and he was gone.


	9. Backwards

**Hey people,**

**I am trying to work on too many things at once! I'm going out of my mind!**

**AAAAAAAAARGH!**

**Anyway, after that little rant, I do try my best to keep up with everything, and it makes me soooo happy that you guys stick around and put up with my irregular updates. I love you all so much! Mwah!**

**Anyway, I know you guys are impatient to have the old Bella back, and I will attempt to begin that return in this chapter.**

**Luv u all, especially when u review! (Hint hint lol)**

**Glitterb**

**Ps. To the person who asked how showing herself to Charlie is revealing the secret when the other Cullens are around humans all the time, the difference is that no one has ever seen the others human. Also, the legend that is Stephenie Meyer did say in breaking dawn that they let the human façade slip, enough that Charlie would notice.**

**Never question my logic. You can never win! Mwahahahaha! (Kidding, luv u really)**

After Emmet left, I got more and more depressed. The memories I'd been trying so desperately to distance myself from were coming back, stronger and more painful than ever. Everything was intensified after my change; sight, hearing, speed, intimacy. It seemed pain and loss got the same treatment.

I confided in Marcus the way I used to talk to Jacob, telling him about the hole in my chest, the heart that felt so heavy all of a sudden, the aching need to be somewhere else, a hundred thousand miles away from the sandy coloured city and its dark inhabitants.

It was during one of these conversations, when I had my head in his lap as he stroked my hair, that Marcus came out with a very unexpected statement that was the turning point of my Volturi life.

"I don't like your eyes red."

That was all he said, during a short silence between my sobs. I was so startled, they choked off abruptly and I sat bolt upright.

"What did you just say?"

"I don't like your eyes red," he repeated slowly. "They look so much nicer golden. And I'm tired of you being so unhappy Isabella. If making you at least part of the person you once were will help... well, I will do anything to make it happen."

He pushed up of my bed, heading purposefully for the door.

"Wait!" I called. "What are you going to do? Aro won't-"

"I don't give a damn about Aro. As far as I'm concerned, he has manipulated and, though indirectly, mentally tortured an innocent young woman. He has taken away every reason you had to go on existing. I know that from the feelings you are having now. You deserve better than this life Isabella."

Ice stabbed at my heart as I remembered Edward saying those words so long ago, when I was a stubborn, breakable little human.

_You deserve better than this Bella, better than me._

"What are you going to do?" I asked again, calmer now, rational.

"Whatever it takes. I'll sneak you out of the city myself if I have to, take you halfway around the world to find something you would find desirable. But Isabella..." He took my face in his hands and stared at me intently. "Trust me when I say that I _will _help you. I _will _make things better. You _will _be happy again."

He was so fierce, more passionate than I had ever seen him, practically snarling with determination.

Though he still held me, I looked down, not meeting his eyes.

"I don't deserve it." I whispered quietly. "You've been far too good to me already Marcus. I never asked you to listen. I'm not supposed to be pouring my heart out to you; I'm supposed to be making you happy."

He shook his head. "You don't have to do anything. I don't expect anything from you."

Marcus's eyes suddenly flew to the window, where the light of the rising Tuscan sun was beginning to shine through. The bright shaft of sunlight caught us full on, making his powdery skin shine like glitter. I could see the rainbows from my own sparkling shine dancing on the walls, and my heart ached for the times when something like this was special. In Volterra, flashes of sun making people sparkle were an almost daily occurrence.

"I have to go now," Marcus said quietly, distracting me from my reverie. "I will return at nightfall. Hopefully I will have a solution by then."

He kissed my forehead and slipped out the door, leaving me alone with my memories and my sparkle.

Marcus did return, as promised, with the setting sun. He didn't even hesitate to explain. He simply grabbed my wrist and towed me through the tower to another secret back door. I guessed from his elated expression that he had been successful in his mission, and my suspicions were proved correct when Aro met us at the door.

"Be careful," he warned us both, adopting once more the stern school teacher look.

We both nodded very seriously. Marcus released me, and I stepped forward, kissing Aro very lightly on the cheek.

"Don't worry Master. He will keep me safe."

"He had better." Aro almost growled.

I laughed, trying to lighten the suddenly tense mood. Marcus took my hand again, smiling.

"Shall we?" he asked gesturing to the now open door, before towing me through and into the warm night.


	10. Hunting and History

We ran quickly through the dark streets of Volterra, careful to avoid the few humans still hanging around; the night was very warm, and the hum of air conditioners filled the otherwise silent city.

Marcus held my hand, leading me through the maze like alleys and back ways until we reached a small wooden door set into the city wall. He grinned at me, and I had to smile back. Anticipation was building in me at the thought of leaving the city for the first time in over two months.

Without a word, he pushed open the door and pulled me through it. I took a deep breathe as a soft breeze washed over us, full of promise and the warm aroma of the Italian countryside.

"Anything good?" Marcus teased, and I laughed.

"Not yet. We might have to go a little further from the city. Animals don't tend to get too close to humans if they can help it."

I sniffed at the breeze again. A whisper of something familiar drifted in from the east. Marcus released my hand.

"I haven't got a clue what we're looking for, so you had better lead."

I nodded and began to run again, following the scent as it got stronger and stronger. Marcus drifted behind me, seeming to have no more substance than a ghost. He was so quiet, it was almost like hunting alone.

As I ran, I began to get myself back into the old way of doing things. It felt good just to run; to feel the wind in my hair and the ground flying under my feet. My instincts were taking over as the scent came closer. Deer; not quite the same as I was used to, but similar enough that it wasn't totally repulsive. I was proud of myself; I had thought that I would find the old scents unsavoury after the rich smell of human blood, but my body seemed to recognize what was right, what I wanted.

Eventually I cornered the herd. They tried to run, but I was faster, leaping onto the back of the largest one and closing my teeth around its neck. The familiar flavour washed over my tongue, bringing with it a thousand memories of home. I sucked greedily until my kill ran dry, then sprang up and chased after the others.

I took down half the herd before I felt full. Letting the rest of them escape, I sat down, leaning against a tree, and let out a contented sigh.

"Good?"

I smiled up at Marcus, who was balanced on a tree branch above my head, watching me with interest.

"Very," I said, licking my lips. He made a face.

"They smell disgusting. I honestly thought I was going to vomit."

I laughed. "It does take some getting used to. Carnivores are much better; more like humans."

"You have many predators near you?"

I nodded. "Mountain lion mostly, but the odd grizzly bear. Emmet likes to wrestle them." I smiled as I thought of my carefree big brother.

Marcus tilted his head, curious. "What was your first kill?" he asked, just as casually as if he was asking what my name was.

"Mountain lion. It would have been elk, but I got, er... distracted."

"Distracted?" Marcus dropped down next to me, leaning back against the tree as well.

"Hikers. It was a case of wrong place, wrong time. It could have been disastrous if I had been alone."

He nodded, but didn't push me. "Any particular reason why your brother feels the need to wrestle grizzlies?"

I smiled, grateful for the subject change.

"I guess it has something to do with his change. When Rosalie found him... he got caught by a grizzly out in the woods. It was just about to finish him off when she arrived."

Marcus looked confused. "She fought a bear to get to a human she didn't even know?"

I nodded. "She saved his life; carried him over a hundred miles back to Carlisle, knowing she wouldn't be able to change him herself. She says it was selfish of her, to doom him to this life, but I know she never regretted it. He's her soul mate."

He seemed to contemplate that for a moment. I sat quietly, letting my hunt work all the stress out of my body. My stomach was full to bursting point.

Eventually, Marcus spoke.

"I knew Carlisle was compassionate, but... I never realised how truly _good _he is. To save that boy's life, when he didn't even know him..." He shook his head. "I just can't imagine it."

I smiled. "Carlisle saved all of them. Not just Emmet; Rose and Esme and Edward too. They'd all be dead if it weren't for him. I suppose I would be too..." I trailed off, remembering.

"How so?" Marcus asked. "Did he change you too?"

I shook my head. "If he had never changed Edward, who knows what would have happened to me. Now that I think about it, I probably would have been crushed by a van not long after I moved to Forks."

His eyes questioned me, and I struggled to recall the dim human sights and sounds. I closed my eyes to help my concentration.

"It was very cold that day. I remember... it snowed the day before, and then rained, and the rain froze overnight. My dad put snow chains on my truck so I would be safe, but I didn't realise until I got to school." I took a deep breathe, continuing in a whisper.

"I was stood by the back corner of the truck when I heard a screeching noise. Tyler, a boy in my class, hit a patch of ice too fast, and his van started skidding across the lot... heading straight for me. I remember that Edward was there... two cars down. I closed my eyes... and something hit me. Not the van, something else. I was knocked down; my head hit the sidewalk. I didn't realise Edward was there until he swore in my ear."

Marcus chuckled and I gave a weak smile in response.

"He put his hand out and stopped the van. It started to swing around the truck bed. My legs would have been crushed, but Edward held the van up and moved them out of the way. I didn't know what he was at the time, and he spent the rest of the day trying to convince me that I hit my head too hard and imagined it. We didn't talk for about a month afterwards..." I sighed.

Marcus seemed to be thinking about something.

"I'm curious to hear more of your history. Really I only know Carlisle's, and I've always wondered where all of you came from." He smiled at me. "Would you tell me? I've heard the stories of your life together, but never the things that came before. How did Carlisle save the others?"

I looked at him. His burgundy eyes were earnest, curious; he really wanted to hear all this.

"Well... he found Edward first. It was Chicago in 1918..."

Over the next half an hour, leaning against the tree in the middle of nowhere, I told Marcus our entire family history, from Edward's transformation to Renesmee's birth and my own change. He listened, silent the whole time, saving his questions for the end. I answered them as best I could while we ran back to the city.

Chelsea met us at the back door to the tower, holding the thick black robes we had left behind. She told us that Aro had asked for us to go to him as soon as we returned. When we entered the great hall, Aro came straight to me and took my hand. I peeled back my shield, careful to only let him see the hunt before I dropped it. He looked at me curiously; I said I still had trouble keeping it up for long periods of time. In fact, I had got much better at lifting my shield, holding it completely away from me for up to 10 minutes at a time with no difficulty.

For two months my life continued the same pattern. Once a week I would go hunting with Marcus. Each time, I would show Aro everything that happened. I began missing things, important things; Nessie's second birthday; my own 21st; Halloween; thanksgiving. Christmas was fast approaching, only two days away, when a very excited Marcus arrived at my chamber door one evening.

"Pack your bags Isabella. You're going home."


	11. Welcome

**I keep putting cliff-hangers in my stories for some reason. I know they're annoying, but sometimes they just fit.**

**Anyway, let's cut the chit-chat and get down to business shall we?**

**Review, please!**

**Luv u **

**Glitterb**

"_Pack your bags Isabella. You're going home."_

My jaw dropped, and I stared at him for a moment in total shock. Then my brain caught up with itself, and a huge smile stretched across my face. I jumped off the bed and wrapped my arms around Marcus's neck, unable to find words to express my feelings. He chuckled quietly.

"Come now, my dear, we don't have much time. Get your things together. I will wait for you at the bottom of the stairs. Be as quiet and as quick as you can. Hurry now."

I stepped back and nodded, then turned to my wardrobe.

I packed in a hurry, barely aware of what I was doing. My mind was spinning in circles, trying to comprehend the astounding opportunity Marcus was giving me. Even if it was only visit, I would be forever grateful to him.

Not sure what to expect, I packed up everything. Most of my clothes went into the big suitcase, while my duffel bag contained more personal items, including the photos; I had hurriedly gathered them up, and resolved to put them back in place on the plane.

It took me less than fifteen minutes to get everything sorted. I took one last look around the room that had been my home for the last four months. I knew I wouldn't miss it.

True to his word, Marcus was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. He took my suitcase, though I could have handled it fine on my own. He smiled at my uplifted expression. Without saying a word, he led me through the corridors to the nearest exit. I was surprised by the lack of guards. Not just a short visit then.

Only when we were out of the city walls did he begin to explain.

"I told you I would do anything to make you happy. After hearing your stories, I understand that, whatever I do, you will never be truly happy with us. You don't belong here; your place is with your family. I have arranged a private flight from here direct to Port Angeles. The guards have been dispatched on other matters, and Aro and Caius are... otherwise engaged." He grinned at me, and I giggled. Then the gravity of his words sunk in.

"So your, what... breaking me out?" I asked incredulously.

"You could call it that."

"Wow."

He chuckled.

I fell silent, too shocked for words. This wonderful, generous man, who had done so much for me, was risking everything to send me home. If I could cry, I would have been in tears.

We ran is companiable silence all the way to the airport in Florence. The check in didn't take long: trust the Volturi to have acquired a private jet.

When it came time for me to board, I turned to Marcus and gave him a tight hug.

"Thank you," I whispered in his ear, "so much. You have no idea how much this means to me. You have been far kinder than I deserve."

He chuckled and hugged me back. "I beg to differ. Nothing is too much for you."

I twisted my face and placed a soft kiss of his powdery cheek. "Goodbye Marcus. Thank you again, for everything."

Marcus squeezed me once more, before stepping back and shaking my hand.

"It was my pleasure. I am glad to have known you." He smiled.

"And I you. I hope we can remain good friends Marcus; there will always be room for you under my shield." I grinned.

He laughed then became serious. "I fear I will have need of it. I will try to diffuse Aro, but I make no promises. If he does insist on pushing the issue, however, I would sooner stand with you than him. There is no justice in punishing a young girl for wanting to keep her father in her life."

I nodded. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"Yes." Marcus stood up straighter and gave me one last smile. "Good luck... Bella."

I returned his smile. "You too Marcus."

With one more quick hug, I boarded the plane, and within minutes, I was watching Italy disappear below the clouds.

One of the pros of being a vampire: even after a ten hour flight, I was still alert and focused when the plane touched down in Port Angles. I had to force myself to move at human speed, so anxious was I to be home.

Of course, there was a welcome party for me when I walked through the gate.

I couldn't stop the huge smile that split my face in two when I saw Alice, Rosalie and Esme waiting for me in the crowd.

Alice's ear-splitting squeal caused several heads to turn as she barrelled into me. I laughed at her eagerness and wrapped my arms around her. Within moments, I was enveloped in warm arms and gentle murmurs as Rose and Esme joined us. I held all of them tightly, delighted at being reunited with my family, incomplete as it was.

When the hugs finally ended and Esme started sobbing, I suggested we make our way home, or at least somewhere more private. The others agreed, but we stayed connected, our arms around each others shoulders all the way to Alice's car.

"I'm sorry," Esme choked out when we were all in. "I'm just so happy you're back Bella."

I hugged her tightly, pulling her close on the wide back seat. "You have nothing to apologise for Esme. I understand. Besides, I'm the idiot that left."

"You're not an idiot, Bella," Rose said disapprovingly. "You didn't see any other way. None of us blame you for what you did."

"Exactly," Alice agreed. "I thought nothing was going to change your mind. But then I saw you coming home... I only just managed to keep it to myself."

I gave her a questioning look and she winked at me in the rear-view mirror.

"I saw that you wanted to surprise Edward and Nessie. Actually, none of the boys know. We're supposed to be having a girls-only shopping spree." She giggled.

"Not so hard to keep things from Edward anymore." Rosalie muttered.

"Rose..." Esme warned.

Panic rose in my throat. Was he ok?

"What?" Rose sounded indignant. "_He's _the one who holed himself up in the cottage."

My brief moment of panic passed. "At least he's out of his room."

Alice laughed again, and we all joined in. It felt good to laugh; really laugh, not just pretend.

"I've missed you guys." I sighed.

There were the inevitable questions about my time in Volterra; were they good to me, what did I have to do, how did I get out, etc etc. I answered them as best I could, hedging and sidestepping the questions I wasn't comfortable with. In true Cullen fashion, Alice drove far too fast and made the hours drive back to Forks in a little over twenty five minutes. We were all giggling like school girls by the time we got there, imagining the look on the boys' faces when they saw me.

But it wasn't the boys who were the first to greet us. I could barely contain my excitement when I saw the figure on the porch.

As I had predicted, Nessie had grown since the last time I saw her. She was at least a foot taller and her proportions had changed. But she was still the same, in some ways. Her bronze curls shone, even in the weak sun filtering through the clouds. Her cheeks were still flushed pink as roses, her skin still like backlit alabaster. The same brown eyes that stared out of the mirror at me for 18 years still watched the car come to a stop. The same shining smile broke across her face when Alice and Rose got out of the car... or almost the same. It was slightly smaller, not quite so bright. I felt a sudden stab of guilt; I was the one that made it smaller.

"Aunt Alice!" she squealed. "What did you get me, what did you get me?"

So some things stayed the same after all.

Alice laughed. "You assume I got you anything, missy."

Nessie gave her a disparaging look, and she sighed.

I chuckled as I watched my little girl bouncing up and down in anticipation, clapping her hands. Somehow, she heard me over her own excited squeals. Her movements suddenly came to a halt. Her head snapped round to look towards the car, tilted slightly to the left. Despite Alice's darkened windows, I felt sure she could see me; she stared right into my eyes like she knew I was there. I barely noticed Carlisle, Jasper and Emmet appearing on the porch.

Esme squeezed my hand.

"You ready?" she whispered.

I nodded and tried to smile.

"Close your eyes." Rose said, putting her hands over Renesmee's face. Esme and I stepped out of the car. I took a deep breath to steady myself then gave Rosalie a small nod.

"Merry Christmas, baby girl!" she cried, moving her hands with a flourish.

"Aunt Rose, it's not..." Nessie started to say, then gasped as she opened her eyes and saw me. I smiled at her, but didn't move. I didn't know what my sudden disappearance might have done to her, or if she could still love and trust me after all this time.

We stared at one another for a minute, and I grew increasingly worried. Nessie broke the silence.

"I'm dreaming," she whispered, and rubbed her eyes, blinking to be sure she wasn't seeing things. She looked so funny; I couldn't help the short laugh that escaped my lips. Then she smiled too, a proper smile, and flung herself at me. I knelt down, opening my arms for her to race into, then stood again, swinging her around and burying my face in her hair.

"Momma!" she squealed, giggling madly. Her arms were tight around my neck, one hand pressed to my skin. Her thoughts were joyful; she had no words or pictures for her feelings, just the sheer happiness of our reunion, colouring everything. The world seemed to her to have taken on a strange, pinkish glow of love and contentment.

"Nessie, Nessie, my baby!" I whispered in her ear. "Oh darling, I've missed you, so, _so_ much."

_Me too Momma. Me too._


	12. Shopping and a Shock

**Sorry this took so long. Summer holidays, going back to school, and writers block got in the way. I promise to try harder to get these stories moving along. Luckily I know where I want this one to go next, so I should be able to get more done.**

**Enough chit chat!**

**Reviews make me happy!**

**Glitterb1234**

The rest of that day passed in a blur of welcomes and hugs. All that I felt, all I could comprehend, was Nessie's warm little body in my arms and her happy thoughts in my head. We refused to let go of each other, and I focused solely on her. After a few hours I quietly excused myself from the discussion the others were having and carried her up to Edward's old room. I hadn't actually been in here in a long time, as we spent most of our time downstairs or in the cottage.

The big black iron bed with the gold covers still dominated the space as it had when I was human. The stereo had been made slightly more accessible, and a clear jewel case sat on top of it. On the pillow of the bed was a red-brown toy wolf, which I recognised as one of her birthday presents from Jacob last year.

I sat down on the bed and slid into the middle, lying down and cradling Nessie to my chest. Her hand went straight to my cheek, and she started on one of her little report sessions. She seemed determined to tell me everything that had happened. She remembered being frightened by my disappearance, devastated when Alice came home sobbing, slightly hopeful after Emmet's return, and worried for her father, still all alone in the cottage. She wondered when he would come back.

"It's too late now," I said softly, "but first thing tomorrow, I'll go and get him back."

Nessie nodded, her expression serious. Then she reached inside her dress and pulled out the locket from her first Christmas hanging around her neck. She opened it and held up the picture.

"Then we can be like this again?" she asked.

I looked at the picture. The three of us sat together on the front porch, smiling; happy. Could we be that again? Would Edward forgive me?

"I hope so."

The words came out in a whisper. Nessie frowned and pressed her hand to my cheek again. She showed me my own face, creased with doubt, and wondered what was wrong. I forced a smile.

"Don't worry honey. We'll get him back."

She studied my face for a moment more, then smiled and snuggled onto my chest. I held her tightly.

We lay there for a moment before she sat up again.

"What's wrong Nessie?" I asked, confused.

"Can't sleep without music," she mumbled. By the sound of it, she was half asleep already.

She leaned over me, stretching her arm towards the stereo. She couldn't quite reach, and huffed in irritation.

"Let me," I murmured, reaching up to press the power switch and then the play button.

Nessie sighed and sank back into the mattress as the first notes of the piano sounded from the speakers. She curled into me, and I pulled the comforter over us so she wouldn't freeze. Her eyes were closed, a small smile on her face. Suddenly, I realised that I recognised the song.

It was my lullaby.

My eyes prickled. I hadn't heard it in so long. The sweet melody wafted through the room, and I closed my eyes as well, wishing it could put me to sleep as it used to. I made do with day dreaming, remembering one summer afternoon when Edward had tried to teach Nessie to play the piano. Her reward for trying was a private concert, and she curled up on my lap to listen. I remembered humming the familiar tunes in her ear, and listening with her to the ones I didn't know. The music had filled the house all afternoon, making everybody smile.

The night seemed to stretch on forever, more blissful than any night I had had in months. Nessie's warm weight pressed against me, her heartbeat fluttering like a hummingbird, comforted me and filled my stone cold heart with adoration and awe.

How could someone so precious and beautiful possibly be mine? What had I done to deserve such good fortune? I couldn't think of a thing.

The morning sun slanted through the windows and sparkled on my skin. Odd, sun didn't find Forks in summer, let alone December. Then again, it did snow in June the year I graduated. Who am I to say what's impossible?

Nessie stirred in my arms, stretching and letting out a wide yawn.

"Good morning," I said, and she jumped.

"You're really here," she whispered in amazement, stroking my face. "I was sure I dreamt it all."

I smiled. "I'm here to stay. Forever."

She smiled too. "Good. 'Cause I'm never letting you go anywhere without me ever again."

"Fine by me." I laughed. "Bring on the shackles. I am your prisoner." A dim memory of the words tugged at my mind, and I struggled to place where I had heard them before.

_Momma? _Nessie asked, her hand on my neck. _Are you OK?_

"Fine sweetie." I forced a smile, trying not to let the workings of my mind show. I knew where I had heard those words before; in my bedroom at Charlie's house, so long ago it seemed like a lifetime before this one... which it was. I remembered the same words I had said to Nessie coming from Edward's lips as we sat on my bed the night after he showed me the meadow for the first time. I remembered his actions contradicting those words, as his hands wrapped around my wrists like steel chains.

"I had an idea last night." Nessie said, capturing my attention again.

"What's that honey?"

"Well, instead of going to get Daddy today, Jake and I can go get him on Christmas, and bring him back here. We can pretend we just want him to spend time with us, when we're actually bringing him to see you. It'll be an awesome surprise."

I chuckled at her enthusiasm. "So, what? I'm Daddy's Christmas present?"

She laughed and nodded. "You'll be perfect. And it's much more special than just fetching him. It will make him extra happy. I just want everyone to be happy." Her voice wobbled a bit and I pulled her close.

"It's OK baby," I whispered, "everything's going to be OK."

Nessie sniffed, but she was smiling when she looked up at me.

"I love you Momma," she breathed.

"I love you too Renesmee." I smiled and cuddled her closer.

"Nessie!" a loud voice called from downstairs, and she sat bolt upright in response.

"Jake!" she squealed, and I laughed as she took off like a rocket out of the door and down the stairs. I carefully fixed the sheets before following her at a human pace. Seeing Jacob again was almost as nerve racking as reuniting with Edward. Had I finally stretched our friendship to the limit?

"Ness, Ness, slow down!" I heard Jacob laugh as I reached the top of the stairs. "I can't keep up with you. Stop bouncing and tell me slowly and calmly what's going on. Did I see something about your mom?"

Nessie huffed and I heard her little footsteps run towards me. "Momma, come on, hurry up!"

"Bella?" Jake whispered, obviously talking to himself; but I heard him. I smiled

"Coming honey," I called down. "Stop hassling Jacob, it's not fair."

As I reached the bottom of the steps, I took a deep, unnecessary breathe and held it, waiting for his reaction. I couldn't even look up from the floor.

"Bells? That really you?"

I looked up at him at last and smiled weakly. "Yep, it's me."

A grin split Jacob's face from ear to ear, and I saw that somehow – impossibly – he was still getting taller. Was that even possible?

I only had a half second to take him in before his scorching arms encircled me and he whisked me off my feet. I shrieked and laughed all in the same second, revelling in the feeling of completeness; of being with a kindred spirit.

"Jesus, Bells, don't scare us like that will ya? We thought you really couldn't stand us anymore."

I smiled at him as he placed me back on my feet.

"I'm sorry Jake. I could never hate you, any of you. I didn't have a choice."

Nessie pulled on my arm and I looked down. She frowned at me.

"What do you mean Momma? Why did you go?"

I gave Emmet a pointed look. "How hard is it to relay a message Em? One simple little message, that's all I gave you."

He grinned sheepishly and shrugged. I sighed and scooped Nessie into my arms.

"I didn't want to go anywhere baby, but if I hadn't, Aro would have come after Grandpa. I had to protect him, and I couldn't see any other way to do that."

Nessie was still frowning. "Why doesn't Aro like Grandpa? He doesn't even know him."

"I know sweetheart," I soothed, "but he thinks Grandpa knows too much, and he doesn't like it. He's just trying to protect us."

Her frown changed to a look of pure determination. "We won't let him hurt Grandpa. He's family, and Uncle Em says we protect our family."

I smiled. "Yes we do."

* * *

Renesmee and I decided to go shopping, as I needed to get presents for everyone, and just to fill time. I was browsing through the stores in the mall in central Olympia, Nessie playing in the kids play park in the centre of the square, when I felt a hand tap my shoulder.

"Bella? Is that you?" a very familiar voice asked, and I spun around. I felt suddenly grateful to Alice for making me wear my contacts 'just in case'.

Mike had changed, but only slightly. His face was less boyish, his body slightly longer and more muscled. His eyes widened in shock and his jaw dropped as he took in my appearance. I smiled sheepishly. "Mike! It's been so long! How are you?"

"Good," he gulped, evidently struggling to form a coherent thought. I couldn't help my silent exultation. And he thought I looked good in high school...

"What are you... uh," he cleared his throat. "How are you? Doing some last minute Christmas shopping?"

I smiled properly, and heard his heart splutter. I was going to have fun with this. "I'm very well, thank you Mike. And yes, I am shopping. I somehow managed to procrastinate so much that I haven't gotten anybody's gifts yet. I can't think how it slipped my mind. Anyway, enough about me. How's Jess? Are you two still together?"

He gave a shaky nod. "She's looking at dresses with Angela. Ben got roped into being their judge, but I escaped." He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

I laughed with him. Watching him flounder was almost entertaining.

"Mommy!" a little voice called, drawing Mike's attention. I turned and leaned down to catch Nessie as she raced towards me.

"What's up princess?" I asked, bouncing her up onto my hip, trying to make it look like a struggle. She was big enough to be almost too heavy for me to carry now.

"Who's he?" she asked, pointing at Mike. He stared at her like she had two heads.

"Darling, it's rude to point," I said, taking her hand. "This is Mike, and he is a very good friend of mine from school. Now say hello nicely."

She flashed him her most radiant smile. "Hello Mike."

"Uh..." Mike seemed lost for words. I decided to let him off the hook.

"Well, it's been lovely talking to you, but we've really got to get going. See you around?"

He nodded mutely. I placed Nessie back on the ground, handing her the smaller shopping bags and taking one of her hands. She skipped along, happy to be helping me.

"Hey Bella!" Mike called. I turned to look at him. He eyed Nessie meaningfully, and I sighed. I should have seen this coming.

Renesmee saw my predicament. _I'll go wait in the car. _She squeezed my hand once before dropping it and taking off. If the place hadn't been so quiet I would have panicked.

Mike caught up to me, frowning. "Start talking."

I sighed again. "What do you want to know Mike?"  
"Try who the hell was that and why did she call you mommy?"

I began to walk after Nessie, and he fell into step beside me. I took a deep breath before I started.

"Her name is Vanessa. She's Edward's niece, and her parents were killed in a car crash when she was little. Because of the complications with Edward and his brother being adopted by different people, it took the courts a while to find him. When they did, we met her and... We just couldn't say no." My voice broke in exactly the right spots as I spoke. Perhaps my acting skills were improving, despite what Alice thought.

"She thinks of you guys as her parents? I mean, how long has she been with you?"

"We've had her since just after our honeymoon. She barely remembers her birth parents, and she never had anyone to consider as a replacement until us. I think Edward looks like her dad, which helps."

He was quiet for a moment. I could almost hear the gears clicking in his head as he thought through my words. Of course I had no idea exactly what he was thinking, which was why his next words shocked me more than they might have if they weren't so far removed from our topic.

"Jess is pregnant."

My jaw dropped, just as his had done when he saw Nessie. What?

"Seriously?" was all I could manage to say, my voice coming out in a squeak.

Mike nodded. "Just confirmed it yesterday."  
"Mike, that's fantastic!"

He grinned. "I guess so, but..."

"But...?" I pressed.

He sighed. "I don't know if I'm ready, you know, to be a dad. It's kinda scary. I don't know what to do, or say, or..." he trailed off, biting his lip.

I smiled at him gently. "Mike, you are going to be fine. It's natural to be nervous. I know I was, and Vanessa was already five by the time I met her. I'd be willing to bet a baby is ten times worse. But if you and Jess are anything like the way you were last time I saw you, you're going to be great parents."

"You really think so?" Mike was beginning to look cautiously optimistic.

"Absolutely."

"Thanks Bella. I'll let you get going now. Don't want Vanessa getting worried."

I gave him one last smile. "It really was great to see you Mike. Say hi to Jess for me."

"Will do!" he called as I headed for the parking lot and he went back towards the dress shop.

* * *

I placed the carefully wrapped presents under the humungous Christmas tree in the living room. There was already a huge pile there, all neatly labelled and arranged. The whole thing looked like a postcard.

It was Christmas Eve. Nessie and Jacob had gone to fetch Edward an hour ago, and I was trying my best not to let the length of their absence worry me. If he'd really shut himself up so long, he would have to hunt. And he was so stubborn, who knew how long it would take them to get him outside in the first place.

The crunching of leaves and branches alerted me to the approaching footsteps. Only one set, small and light. Why was Jake letting Nessie run around on her own? Panic filled my throat as my mind flipped through all the possibilities.

I hurried to the back door, opening it just as Nessie reached it. She flung herself into my arms, tears streaming down her face and sobs wracking her body. They were so strong, it was a wonder she was even able to run. Something heavy and metallic clunked against my arm. Alarmed, I quickly carried her inside, sitting on the couch and settling her on my lap. I smoothed her wild hair and brushed away her tears. Her breathing hitched so violently, I worried she would be sick.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" I asked. I heard the rest of the family enter the room, but remained focused on my daughter. She didn't seem able to answer me with words, so she held up the object in her hand.

It was a hand gun.


	13. Edward

"_Sweetheart, what's wrong?" I asked. I heard the rest of the family enter the room, but remained focused on my daughter. She didn't seem able to answer me with words, so she held up the object in her hand._

_It was a hand gun.

* * *

_

Chapter 13: Edward

There was a joint intake of breath from everyone present. Before I could react, Nessie pressed her hand to my arm, showing me what she and Jake had found at the cottage.

_The living room was dark as Jacob pushed open the door. He kept me behind him, just in case. I couldn't see anything, but I could vaguely hear tiny whispers of sound; shifting weight making the furniture creak slightly; fabrics rubbing together; low, shallow breathing. Then, a voice spoke._

"_Go away."_

_I had to resist the urge to cower in fear, had to remind myself that this was Daddy, that he would never hurt me. But, young as I was, I could hear the undisguised pain and anguish in his words; like part of him was dead._

"_Edward..." Jacob began to protest, but Daddy cut him off._

"_I said, go _away_!"_

_I felt a stab of anger go through me. How dare he treat us this way? After everything Jacob had been through for him, how dare he speak to him like that, like he meant nothing?_

_I stepped forward. Jake put his hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off._

"_Stop it Daddy. Don't be rude to Jacob."_

_I heard him sigh. "Renesmee, this isn't your problem. Please, I don't want to upset you, so just go home."_

_His words made me indignant. "You're upsetting me already, by staying away. Please Daddy, it's Christmas Eve. Come home, just for today and tomorrow. If you want, you can come straight back here after, just... please." My voice broke, making my plea even more pitiful._

_An odd choking sound came from the darkness, then a click and a dull thud. Jacob stiffened at my side._

"_Edward, don't be stupid."_

_There was no response from the shadows. After a second, Jake darted into the darkness. I whimpered. The sound of a brief scuffle reached my ears, followed by a low snarl that quickly built into a loud stream of growling and snapping._

_Something black and oddly shaped skidded to a halt at my feet._

"_Nessie!" Jake yelled. "Quick! Take that back to the house. Run, as fast as you can and don't look back!" He grunted suddenly before continuing. "Go, Ness! Now!"_

_I didn't think. I didn't pause to wonder what was happening. I scooped up the dark object and ran._

I hugged Nessie close as she began to cry, rocking her gently back and forth. Carlisle took the gun from her, passing it to Jasper and kneeling beside us, rubbing her back softly.

"Nessie, darling, why don't you go upstairs and lie down?" he murmured, his voice soothing and quiet. She nodded against my shoulder, and I stood to carry her to bed. Once she was safely under the covers and fast asleep, I hurried back downstairs.

Carlisle, Emmet and Jasper were talking in hushed voices, while Esme sobbed uncontrollably on the couch. Alice sat on one side of her with Rose on the other, both trying unsuccessfully to sooth her. If I hadn't been so terrified, I would have been furious. Edward was hurting all of us with his melodramatic idiocy. I understood how he had to be feeling – I'd felt it myself – but that didn't give him an excuse to be rude to my friend and our daughter. Behind the anger was a nagging guilt. This was my fault. If I hadn't left, this wouldn't have happened. I felt almost depressed when I considered it; I had driven my own husband to attempted suicide.

I went over to the men, standing calmly beside Emmet, who put his arm around my shoulder. I leaned into him slightly, grateful for the support.

"What I want to know," Jasper was saying, "is what he was trying to achieve. It's not as if it could actually do him any harm."

Carlisle nodded, frowning. "That may be true, but we have no idea how he's feeling right now. He may not be thinking straight."

The gun sat, nondescript and deceptively safe-looking, on the coffee table in front of us. There was something familiar about it, something that didn't quite look right. The size and shape of it made me think of Charlie's police issue pistol, but there was something different about it that tugged at the edges of my memory. I bent down, picking it up to get a better look. I could feel everyone's eyes watching me, but I ignored them as I gently turned the gun over and over in my hands, studying it.

Realisation hit me suddenly, and I gasped.

Carlisle put his hand on my arm. "Bella? What is it?"

"I know this gun."

Rose, Alice and Esme were standing with us now, and Alice looked at me quizzically. "You do?"

I nodded. "In Volterra, my first training session was about recognising and dealing with human weapons that had the potential to be harmful to us. Mostly it was stuff like flame-throwers and incendiary bombs; things that could set us on fire. But this was on the list too."  
The others were all staring at me, mouths open in identical masks of horror.

"What is it?" Esme asked in a whisper. She looked set to break down again any second.

My voice was dead as I explained. "It's an SLR Long-range 50-cal. Basically the same as an ordinary hand gun, but with an additional air chamber that's pressurised and fitted behind the hammer. When the air is released, it is forced out in the only direction it can go; that is, down the barrel, behind the bullet. It packs a hell of a punch, and is designed to be used form a distance. It's basically a compact sniper rifle, and firing any less than 50 feet away from the target can have some messy results."

"But it couldn't really hurt us, right?" Emmet asked nervously. He was gripping Rosalie's hand tightly, and looked uncharacteristically nervous.

I shook my head. "I wish it didn't. When used properly, it would have the same effect as any normal gun; it still uses ordinary bullets, despite its modifications. But too close, and it can cause serious damage. It could crack our skin, leave a dent, even blow off a limb. If Edward was firing this at himself, it would be point blank range, maybe even closer..." I trailed off, horrified by the thought. Esme was crying again, and everyone, even Jasper, looked like they might do the same any second.

It was as we were all standing there, unable to speak, that we heard the sound of running feet again; the light step of a vampire, feet dragging slightly, along side the heavy thud of a wolf's paws and heartbeat.

Jacob and Edward had finished hunting.

The fury I had felt before flared up, stronger than before, overtaking my whole body. My vision turned red, and I felt my shield balloon out over the house, covering everyone. Gripping the gun tightly in my hand, I broke away from the huddle around the coffee table and marched towards the back door. I didn't go outside though. Instead, I peeped out of the window beside the door, watching the back yard.

Jacob emerged from the edge of the trees, pushing Edward in front of him. My breath caught in my throat when I saw him.

He looked absolutely horrendous. His clothes were rumpled and a little torn, and there was a large blood stain across the front of his shirt. His hair was sticking up even more than usual, and I could see several leaves poking out of it at odd angles. He had a look of resignation on his face, mixed with a little irritation and …

Utter hopelessness. Crippling pain. Everything I felt.

It was as I stared at his face that I saw the web of cracks and dents that decorated both his temples. He looked as if one tap would shatter his head completely. Anger spiked through me again. Seeing the evidence of what he had done to himself made me want to smack him for doing it. At the same time, I wanted to run to him, hold him, tell him everything would be ok, and kiss every inch of him that I could reach. Because, despite his dishevelled appearance and the cracks along his head, he was still more beautiful than anyone else in the world. And he was still my Edward.

"Alright, Jacob, I'm here." he said, and his voice made my heart ache. "Now, can I have it back?"

Jacob shook his big head and huffed. Edward frowned and turned to face him.

"What do you mean you don't have it?"

Jake shrugged.

"So help me Jacob… "

I decided this was the moment to intervene. I opened the door and marched out on to the lawn. Edward and Jacob both heard me approach and turned to face me. Jake's tongue lolled out the side of his mouth in his trademark wolfy grin, while Edward stiffened and just stared.

"Looking for this?" I asked him, my voice acidic, as I held up the gun. He had the decency to look suitably sheepish, although it was clear he was still in shock from seeing me here.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, his voice still flat and expressionless.

"Nessie brought it back with her. What I want to know is why _you_ had it in the first place." I was openly glaring at him now, the anger coming back yet again. I had a feeling Jasper was trying to subtly calm me down, but really, all I wanted to do right at that moment was let go; I wanted to release every pent up frustration and annoyance, and just get it all out of my system.

That is, until Edward's next actions shocked every thought out of my head. He dropped to his knees with his head down, his arms out to his sides, palms up, the picture of defencelessness and surrender.

"Do it then. Punish me. End me. I don't care any more. Life without you isn't life at all." When he looked at me, it was as if he were looking up from the deepest pit of Hell. "Just do what you came here to do, Isabella."

I couldn't move. He thought I was here to kill him. He thought I was _capable _of killing him? Did he know me at all? Or was he going crazy. Determination gripped me as strongly as the anger had moments before.

I took the gun in both hands, my fists wrapping around the metal; one on the barrel, one on the handle. I began to twist them apart squeezing as I went. There was a loud bang as the air chamber burst, expelling the one remaining bullet in the magazine. It shot into a tree, leaving a dent and chipping off a piece of bark the size of a large jigsaw puzzle piece.

Edward stared at me incredulously as I crossed the lawn towards him. I knelt down in front of him, looking straight into his dark gold eyes.

"You know I hate that name." I whispered.

Then, mindful of his fragile state, I took his face in my hands, pulled him down to my level, and kissed him with a passion only possible after six months of separation from the only reason you had to go on living.

For half a second, Edward was completely frozen. Then, his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me against him so tightly it would have broken my ribs when I was human. His lips responded to mine, and the world disappeared. There was no river, no forest, no house. No Jacob standing a few feet away, still in his wolf form. No family in the living room, most likely watching through the glass wall. No Renesmee sleeping in Edward's old room on the third floor. Just him and me, without a breath of space between us, conveying more in one kiss than we ever could in words, even if we talked for a thousand years.

He pulled away gently, his eyes full of love, with only the barest hint of confusion. I smiled at him, and spoke again, still whispering.

"_That's _what I came here to do."

His answering smile was glorious as he leaned in to kiss me once more.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry I've been away for so long. I am into the first year of some very important exams at school right now, and, according to our head of year, there are 9 weeks until the start of exam season. Add homework and a mild case of writers black, and you have one disastrous combination. Anyhoo, the next chapter of 'Trapped', my collab with , should be up tomorrow, and the next chapter of 'The Silver Necklace' is about half way through. 'Lost and Found' is still floating in my head, refusing to take a concrete form, and I am struggling to get my brain around the various prompts for 'Nessie's Questions'. You guys have so many good ideas, I don't know which to try first!**

**Thank you to everyone who has me on author/story alert for putting up with my fail of an update schedule, and don't forget to review if you have anything to say. Good, bad, I don't care. Feedback in any form is greatly appreciated.**

**Luv u! :-]**

**Glitterb**


	14. Christmas Eve

Chapter 14: Christmas Eve

After a warm reunion with the rest of the family, Edward and I decided to head upstairs and wake Renesmee so that we could head back to the cottage. Hopefully her little nap wouldn't stop her from going back to sleep; it was getting quite late and she was sure to be up early tomorrow. According to Esme, Charlie and the Clearwaters, along with most of the pack, would be joining us for our Christmas celebrations. I was glad; I didn't know how much longer I could wait to be sure my father was alright.

As we reached the third floor, I realised there was something I needed to do before returning to our daughter, and pulled Edward into the bathroom. He looked a little confused as I jumped up onto the counter and gestured for him to stand in front of me. It was hard, when he was so close to me, to concentrate on the task at hand; it had been _so _long, and he was so utterly irresistible. But I pushed the lust I felt for him back. For now.

Just as I had before, I took his face gently in my hands, but this time I twisted his head to the side so I could reach the damage done by the bullets. Then I pulled him close and kissed the spot gently before my tongue snaked out to touch his skin.

"Bella? What..." He broke off with a hiss of pain as the venom stung him. I felt bad about hurting him; but the venom did its job. When I pulled back, the last of the cracks was sealing up, leaving the shimmering alabaster surface as smooth as a statue. After I repeated the process on the other side, Edward was as good as new.

He looked at me suspiciously. "Where did you learn that?"

I shrugged. "Just a little trick Felix taught me; I guess you could call it vampire first aid. It's nothing really. I just didn't want Renesmee to see all the cracks and things. She's scared enough as it is."

His eyes dropped to his hands where they gripped the counter either side of my hips. "I don't know what I was thinking. How could I _do _that to her, to the others? What if-"

"Shh," I placed my finger against his lips, silencing him. "It's ok. Heartbreak can make us do some crazy things. I know that, and so do you. What matters is that we face the facts, accept it and move on. We've done it once before and we can do it again."

Edward's eyes were agonised as they stared into mine. "Are you sure?"

"Are you doubting your feelings for me?"

"No."  
" Are you doubting mine?"  
"No! Never."

"Then what's the problem? Edward, we've been through too much not to have our happy ending; I'm sure of that. The only thing I don't know is how much more is going to be thrown at us before we get there. Whatever it is, we can take it, as long as we're together."

His smile returned tentatively. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

I laughed, hoping to alleviate the serious atmosphere; it was Christmas, after all. "How am I supposed to know? Whatever it was, you probably did it before I was born."

That did it. He grinned my favourite lopsided grin, his eyes shining.

"Come on. Let's get Nessie and go home." I said, and he nodded, kissing me once briefly before helping me down from the counter. I smiled at his unnecessary but very sweet gesture; once a gentleman, always a gentleman.

Our hands remained clasped as we walked from the bathroom to Edward's room. He opened the door gently, so it didn't make a sound, and we both peered in to see our daughter curled up under the soft gold comforter, looking very small in the middle of the big bed. I could see the dried tear tracks running down her cheeks, the little damp spot on the pillow; yet her expression was peaceful, her whole face relaxed and her body no different to any other night, her stuffed wolf clutched to her chest. I gently pulled back my shield.

_I almost don't want to wake her,_ I thought, _she looks so happy._

"I know love," Edward whispered. "We don't have to wake her."

He walked silently across the thick carpet and picked her up, comforter and all. She curled into his chest and sighed. Her eyelashes fluttered and parted, but it was clear she was still half asleep.

"Hi Daddy," she mumbled, her words slightly slurred.

"Hey there princess. Don't let me disturb you. You can sleep if you want."

She hummed contentedly. "Are you home now?"

He smiled. "Yes baby, I'm home."

"And Momma?"

"Of course darling."

"Everybody's happy?"

"Yes honey," I said, coming up beside her and kissing her forehead. "Everybody is _very _happy."

She smiled.

"Sleep now sweetheart," Edward whispered, his velvet voice extra smooth. "Sleep, and when you wake up, it will be Christmas. Sleep, my precious Renesmee, my darling child."

And sleep she did. Her eyes closed and she nuzzled her face into Edward's shoulder, one of her hands reaching out to me. I put my hand in hers and she held it tightly.

Still joined, we made our way downstairs, pausing briefly to wish the family goodnight, and receive loving kisses and stern warnings never to run off again from Esme. Then we ran, flying through the green maze of the forest together until we reached the cottage. Edward put Nessie in her own bed while I lit a fire and tidied the living room. My suitcase was still back at the house, and the absence of my books and the photo albums made the bookcase look especially bare. I shuddered delicately as I gathered up the spent bullets that littered the floor, and took my anger out on them, crushing them together into a twisted metal ball. I put the mangled sphere in the very back of the bottom drawer of my dresser in the closet, unable to throw it out but not wanting to see it either.

Edward was waiting when I returned to the bedroom. He had opened the doors onto our little garden, and he was staring out into the navy-blue night as a gentle breeze blew in. I watched it rustle his ruined clothes, dance through his dishevelled hair, and heard the whisper of it against his granite skin. His shoulders were tense, and he was as still as a statue.

I crossed the room as quietly as I could, then removed his tattered jacket; apparently today's meal had managed to get its claws into him this afternoon. He relaxed as I began to gently massage his shoulders, sighing in contentment.

"Thank you," he whispered. "That feels wonderful love."

"You're welcome," I said, smiling. I continued to rub his back soothingly, working all the kinks and knots out of it. He hummed happily all the way through, and I think I even caught a quiet moan of pleasure. Once I was finished he turned and kissed me deeply, forcefully, almost roughly. He had never kissed me this way before, but I liked it. We were both panting when he moved down to my neck. My hands travelled down from his shoulders, over his chest; my fingers fisted the fabric of his shirt and tugged.

"Come to bed, my husband," I whispered huskily; Edward moaned and captured my lips again. We staggered backwards, him pushing while I pulled, until my knees hit the mattress and we collapsed, never breaking our kiss, which was getting more frenzied by the second. Hands groped, fabric tore. I was a little annoyed – this was one of my favourite shirts – before I remembered I had another one in the closet. Thank goodness for Alice's tendency to buy things in duplicate and even triplicate sometimes.

Unfortunately, the same could not be said for the white lace garments I was wearing underneath.

Edward tucked the covers around me, his gentle movements a stark contrast to his actions of the past hour. The moon shone through the trees, uninterrupted by clouds, and the pearly light reflected off the little pond outside. It was bright enough that our skin glittered slightly as we lay together, basking in the closeness after so long apart. Neither of us spoke; we had no need. Each gentle brush of fingertips on skin, each fluttering kiss, each subtle shift in position, said more than all the words in the world, to us at least. After all the time we had had together, we each knew the others habits, expressions and body language almost better than we knew our own. For example, when we were stressed, Edward became as stiff as a board and I got a tiny crease between my eyebrows, but neither of us was aware that we did these things; yet the other one could see it instantly. It took us only a second to assess each other's emotional climate; we didn't need to be mind-readers.

Our quiet moment was interrupted suddenly, by a sound in the other room. Human ears would not have heard it, even if there had not been several walls between us and the source of the noise.

It was a tiny, frightened whimper.

I stilled, listening, and he did the same. After a moment, it came again, the same scared whimper, only louder this time, and more desperate. Others followed, growing from each other and joining seamlessly so that it seemed like one continuous stream of sound. They got louder and louder, more and more fearful. In less than a minute, there were words too.

"No... no... leave him alone... Grandpa... Momma... no, don't go, please... stay... you promised."

I got up quickly, moving as fast as I could into the closet and pulling on a little silk night gown and a warm robe. Edward followed, slipping into a pair of plaid pyjama pants; but I wasn't focused on him any more. I hurried down the hall to Nessie's room, tying the cord on the robe and trying to tame my hair.

I opened the door to find Renesmee tossing and turning, the golden comforter tangled around her legs, her little face scrunched up in fear and soaked with tears. Her whimpers and moans of pain and terror twisted my heart, and the words that spilled from her had risen to such a volume that they were more screams than speech, and impossible to understand.

I hurried to her side, grabbing hold of her shoulders and shaking as gently as I could.

"Nessie, Nessie, wake up. It's alright sweetheart, it's just a dream. Wake up darling."

Her eyes flew open and she sat bolt upright. She stared at me for a second, then flung herself into my arms, fresh tears pouring down her cheeks as she hugged herself closer. I wrapped her in my arms and rocked back and forth, trying to sooth her.

"Shh darling, shh. It was just a dream. You're alright, you're alright. Don't cry baby, please don't cry."

"Momma!" she wailed, clinging to me.

"I'm here, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, Nessie. Come on now, calm down. You'll make yourself sick if you carry on like this."

I was getting desperate and I knew it. She was just so hysterical; it honestly scared me.

Nessie sniffed and wiped her eyes, the crying calming until it became a series of hiccuping sobs. I brushed away the tears she missed and stroked her tangled curls.

"There now. Better?"

She nodded. "It is now that you're here." She looked up at me, her big brown eyes still brimming with moisture.

"I thought they came back for you," she whispered, and I didn't have to ask who she meant by 'they'. "I dreamt that they were taking Grandpa away and you went with them. All Aro had to do was call out to you and you went and... and..." Sobs choked her voice and she began to cry again. I pulled her close, still caressing her hair.

"He could never make me do that. Nothing and nobody will ever take me away from you Renesmee, never again. I will never go anywhere without you ever again."

She sniffed again, her face still buried in the fabric of my robe. Her hand found its way to my neck.

_Do you promise?_

"I swear." I whispered fiercely.

She sighed happily. I went to tuck her back in to bed, but she shook her head.

"I don't want to sleep."  
"Nessie," I sighed, "you have to sleep. It's late, and you're going to have a busy day tomorrow."

Her face was fearful again. "If I go back to sleep, I'll see them again. I'll have more nightmares." She looked down, then peered up at me through her lashes – a trick she had learnt from her father and often used on him when there was something she wanted. "Can I sleep in your bed? Please?"

Normally I wouldn't let that look sway me, but she was obviously still terrified of what she might see if she closed her eyes, so I nodded and picked her up, cradling her to my chest like a baby. In a lot of ways, she was still a baby. Though her body was that of a seven year old, and her mind was even more advanced, at the end of the day, she was still only two years old.

Edward was waiting for us when we reached the master bedroom, sitting up against the headboard with the covers draped over his thighs. He had the soft throw blanket from the back of the couch in his hands, and he held it out as I approached. Carefully, I passed Renesmee to him, and he wrapped her securely in the blanket while I climbed into the bed beside them. She sighed as the covers came over her and we both lay down; she curled into my chest with my arms around her and Edward's around both of us.

I remembered a song my mom used to sing to me when I had nightmares, and, hoping it would help, I began to sing it, very softly.

"Come stop your crying, it will be alright.

Just take my hand, hold it tight.

I will protect you from all around you,

I will be here, don't you cry.

For one so small, you seem so strong.

My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm.

This bond between us can't be broken.

I will be here, don't you cry.

Cause you'll be in my heart,

Yes you'll be in my heart.

From this day on, now and forever more.

You'll be in my heart,

No matter what they say.

You'll be here in my heart,

Always.

Why can't they understand the way we feel?

They just don't trust what they can't explain.

I know we're different but, deep inside us,

We're not that different at all.

And you'll be in my heart,

Yes you'll be in my heart.

From this day on, now and forever more.

Don't listen to them, cause what do they know.

We need each other, to have to hold.

They'll see in time, I know.

When destiny calls you, you must be strong.

I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on.

They'll see in time, I know.

We'll show them together cause,

You'll be in my heart,

Believe me, you'll be in my heart.

I'll be with you,

From this day on, now and forever more.

You'll be in my heart,

you'll be here in my heart.

No matter what they say.

I'll be with you,

You'll be here in my heart,

I'll be there,

Always,

Always,

I'll be with you,

I'll be there for you always.

Always and always.

Just look over your shoulder.

Just look over your shoulder.

Just look over your shoulder.

I'll be there,

Always."

Renesmee sighed. "Pretty song Momma. You sing it good."

"Thank you baby," I said, smiling. "Go to sleep now. Everything's alright. We're together now, and nothing can tear us apart."

She nodded, her eyes drifting closed. "Mommy's song please Daddy." she said, her words running together slightly.

"Of course, my darling." Edward replied.

He began to hum my lullaby softly, and she drifted to sleep in seconds, utterly exhausted. I wiped away the last of the tears and kissed both her cheeks.

Just for fun, I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep too. Edward chuckled once and squeezed me gently, then went back to humming.

And that was how we spent our night. Edward hummed, changing song every now and then; Nessie slept, and I pretended to do the same. When the sun rose on Christmas morning, it found us still curled up together in the big white bed, wrapped up in a bubble of peace and contentment. There was no threat of invasion, no malicious forces waiting in the wings; it was as if Aro and the Volturi didn't even exist, and there was nothing in all the world but the three of us.

Just the way it should be.


End file.
